


i could propose to you a thousand times (and it still wouldn't be enough)

by crescentchae



Series: a one shot for every twice ship!! [8]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff with little plot, and mina just wants to make her girl smile, but mainly just cuteness, momo is exhausted from work, some hurt/comfort I guess, there is momo x cat content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentchae/pseuds/crescentchae
Summary: momo has been working a ridiculous amount since she proposed to mina so that they can afford their dream wedding. mina is sick of seeing her overwork herself, so she plans them a very cute dayormimo go to a cat cafe and an arcade
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Series: a one shot for every twice ship!! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675549
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	i could propose to you a thousand times (and it still wouldn't be enough)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just fluff with very minimal plot. enjoy :))))))))))

Momo was exhausted, Mina could tell it from the moment she walked into the room with a weary smile, even before she heavily dropped herself onto the sofa and heaved a sigh. The moment she sat down, her chin drooped to her collarbone and her head lulled to the side. 

The clock read 7:41am, Momo’s night shift ending in time for Mina to wake up to greet her, hoping to brighten her  fiancée  up even a little, if by doing nothing else but offering Momo warm arms to walk straight into. 

Momo hadn’t even made it that far. 

Mina frowned. Sure, Momo was known for being able to sleep in most places, no matter how unconventional, but it was unlike Momo to fall asleep so quickly, especially without so much as a word in Mina’s direction. Worry pulled at Mina’s chest, she had never enjoyed seeing Momo overwork herself, and it had never been so severe before. 

Mina retrieved a blanket from where they were folded on the arm of their sofa and draped it gently over Momo’s sleeping form. She stopped to admire the slow rise and fall of Momo’s chest, ducking her head to press a kiss against the top of Momo’s head, careful not to make the sleeping woman stir. Momo deserved a few hours of peace at least. 

Mina wandered to the radio, turning it on, hoping that the soft notes of the piano music lightly sounding through their tiny apartment would keep Momo in a state of sereneness. 

She knew Momo wouldn’t want anything heavy to eat when she woke up. Thus, irrespective of her worries regarding what the last proper meal Momo had was, she pulled out a chopping board to begin slicing up fruit for a fruit salad. She kept her movements on the knife gentle, even if she enjoyed the _clack_ sound it made as it made contact with the chopping board, not willing to jeopardise Momo’s slumber for something so menial. 

Mina wandered into her own thoughts as she sliced through some apples, pears and a banana. She cut far too much fruit for two people, but she needed to keep her hands occupied lest she fell into her own worries too much. Regardless, they didn’t have much fruit in the apartment, they never did, and this amount was meant to last them the week. Mina bit her lower lip, hoping Momo wouldn’t be upset at her for using their supply like this. 

Perhaps Mina had been too eager to slice the fruit, considering she had no idea when Momo would wake up, and the fruit would already have started browning by then. She sighed, putting cling film on the top of the bowl and placing it back in their fridge, assuring herself it would be fine. 

Mina’s teaching job gave her the weekends off but, unfortunately, Momo’s job did not. Mina could be marking essays, she supposed, yet she was beginning to feel burnt out and they were only two weeks into a new semester. Instead, she plucked up her book from the coffee table and carefully placed herself next to Momo, as close as possible without touching her sleeping form. 

It was a wasted effort, Mina soon realised, with Momo immediately shuffling closer in her sleep and letting her head drop onto Mina’s shoulder. Mina froze, opening her book with the tiniest movements, refusing to adjust herself regardless of how uncomfortable her current position was. She rested her cheek on Momo’s head, feeling her own eyes growing heavier as her eyes lazily skimmed across the page. It was still early, Momo’s warmth and comfort too overwhelming to fight, despite the light from the window beginning to properly filter through. 

Mina let herself succumb to her own tiredness without needing to steal any of Momo’s blanket, grateful that Momo’s body heat was enough to fend off the chill of the early morning. 

  
  


Mina’s eyes fluttered against the brightness of the sunlight now streaming through the window. She blinked herself awake, stretching her arms up and above her head. She rolled her neck, wincing at the dull ache that had formed there. Remembering how they had fallen asleep, her head glanced to her right to look for Momo. 

The older woman was turned from Mina, huddled into a ball and pressed rigidly into the deepest crevice of the sofa. Mina couldn’t see her face from where it was tucked away, but she heard the tiny whimpers escaping her throat, could see the way her body was twitching, even through the blanket with how tightly it was wrapped around her body. 

Mina shot up, well-versed in handling Momo’s nightmares. 

As gently as she could, she tried to roll Momo onto her back to ensure that Mina would be the first thing she saw when she startled awake. In her agitation, Momo fought against the touch, resolutely refusing to be moved onto her side. Mina sighed, changing tactics and standing to walk around to crouch on the other side of the armrest. 

“Momo. Momoring.” Mina cooed, lightly shaking her. Over the years, Mina had used trial and error to investigate whether she could make Momo’s initial rousing any less violent, but every method seems to drag Momo from her nightmare too abruptly. She had learnt that waking her up as quickly as possible was the best approach. It also served to minimise the ache in her heart at seeing Momo so distressed even in her dreams. 

Mina was prepared for the gasp to tear from Momo’s throat, was ready to move backwards to avoid Momo’s forehead thudding against her own as she jerked awake, knew to wait for the hazy fear in Momo’s eyes to dissipate slightly before touching her. 

Mina knew all of it, but it didn’t make the sight any less painful than the first time she had seen it all those years ago. 

Mina hated the lack of recognition in her eyes, the dry heaving of her chest and the tears that fell from her eyes. 

The moment Momo pulled the blanket back, Mina walked around so that she could nestle herself into Momo’s protective cocoon. She didn’t break eye contact with Momo for a second, gently caressing her cheek the moment that she was close enough, trying to guide Momo back to reality. She didn’t hold the shaking woman, merely let her link their fingers and cradle them against her chest with her free hand. 

Somehow, maintaining eye contact and the sound of Mina’s voice were always enough to calm Momo, even when she was submerged in terror. 

So, Mina began speaking. 

She recounted the day before in excruciating detail, from the moment she woke up to when she fell asleep without Momo, her voice quiet and even, as it always was. 

Momo eased in and out of rapt attention, occasionally shifting to get closer to Mina or squeezing their conjoined hands. 

Momo had once told her that she was always paying attention, even if it wasn’t to her words. That she would soak in the lilt of Mina’s voice, basking in it and turning Mina’s words around in her head when she said something particularly sweet. Honestly, it was no matter to Mina, so long as she was helping bring her back to Earth, she didn’t mind how it happened. 

Mina wasn’t sure how long she spoke for, but by the end of her account of her day, Momo’s eyes were drooping against her best efforts to stave off sleep. 

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” Mina whispered, just in case Momo would let herself tip off the precipice head first into her slumber. 

Momo immediately shook her head. “You can though.” 

Mina didn’t dignify that with a response, considering Momo already knew that she would be staying up with her. 

Momo whined in protest as Mina untangled herself from the blankets and pulled away from her, quietening when Mina placed an arm under her legs and one across her shoulder, carefully lifting her up. Momo’s arms wrapped around Mina’s neck, her face pressed against the column of her throat. It tickled slightly, but Mina brushed off the agitation that the sensation caused, instead focusing on carrying Momo to their bedroom. Mina thanked her past self for being too sleepy to have fixed the covers, placing Momo sitting up in the middle of the bed, lifting the quilt over Momo’s legs. Momo shifted the pillows so that she could rest against the headboard, adjusting the covers so that they were pulled to her chin and moving her knees up so she could lean her chin on them. 

Momo looked so small, especially when she peeked up at Mina with her doe eyes, fluttering her lashes and making waving motions to encourage Mina to join her in bed. 

“One second.” Mina told her, leaning to kiss her on the forehead before trying to walk to retrieve the fruit she had prepared. She stilled when Momo wrapped her fingers around her wrist and halted her movement. 

“Don’t go.” Momo’s words were soft, but her eyes were painfully pleading. Mina swallowed hard, bracing herself to pull away. 

“I’ll be back in a minute, I promise.” 

Mina rushed out of the room to grab the bowl of fruit for Momo, slipping back into the room and immediately meeting Momo’s eyes. “See, I’m back already. And I brought you food.” 

Mina slipped into the bed, sitting facing Momo and picking up a slice of apple from the bowl, reaching out to press it against Momo’s lips. Momo took the fruit gratefully, chewing it slowly and staring at Mina. She reached for the bowl, which Mina moved out of her reach. 

Momo cocked an eyebrow in question. “I want to feed you too.” 

Mina pouted. “But this was my idea. And you’re the one who had the nightmare.” 

“Don’t care.” Momo said, jutting her chin out resolutely. “Put the bowl in the middle so we can feed each other.” 

Mina tapped her fingernails against the side of the bowl for a moment, before deciding it was too early to question her  fiancée’s  stubbornness. Momo let a small smile pull at her lips and happily fed a slice of apple to Mina, giggling as she knocked Mina’s tooth with the piece of fruit. 

At that moment, Mina made the decision that she had to do something for Momo. 

  
  
  


“Momo-yah, can we talk?” Mina asked, trailing Momo as she walked into their bedroom, pulling off her jacket as she did so. 

In Momo’s defence, Mina trying to spring the idea for her to take a day off next Sunday so they could go out on a date the moment she walked through the door probably wasn’t her best idea. 

In Mina’s defence, she had been planning all day during her breaks where she could take Momo, calling Momo’s work to see if they could theoretically let Momo have next Sunday off work, figuring out if it would cut into their wedding funds too much to drive out of the city. 

“ _ Mina _ .” Momo whined, spinning around suddenly. “Can it wait a minute? Can I have a hug first?” 

Momo scarcely needed to ask, because the moment that her arms were open, Mina was slipping into them and tucking her face into Momo’s neck. Momo’s arms encased her, squeezing her tightly and swaying them slightly. Momo smelt slightly of sweat, but Mina didn’t mind, nuzzling her nose into her neck and pressing a kiss there. 

After a few moments, Momo let her go, ruffling her hair playfully after doing so. “Now, what is it that you’re so excited about? Wait, did the neighbours bring freshly baked cookies again? And you let me hug you  _ first _ ? Betrayal.”

Momo’s spirits seemed higher than they had been in days, which gave Mina some more faith that Momo would say  _ yes  _ to her proposition. 

Mina grinned. “No, Momoring. If they had brought the cookies then I would have texted you straight away.” 

Momo narrowed her eyes. “Yeah, right.” 

“Hey! That was one time! And I was ill, you can’t hold that against me.” Mina argued, waving her finger in protest of the accusation. “Anyways. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to take next Sunday off of work.” 

Mina’s words were mumbled by the end of her sentence, looking to the floor and scuffing her slipper against the bedroom floor. She heard Momo’s confused tone. “Day off? Why? Oh, shit, did I forget a wedding?” Suddenly, hands gripped her shoulders and Mina’s eyes flew up to meet Momo’s slightly terrified ones. ”Did I forget  _ our  _ wedding?” 

They regarded each other for a moment, before Momo’s face relaxed and they both burst into giggles. “Okay, that was a stupid question. But, seriously, what’s happening on Sunday?” 

“Ah, hopefully our date night?” Mina asked, pitching her voice up to show that it was a question. 

Momo cocked her head sadly, looking something like a kicked puppy. “Date night? Minari, we haven’t been able to afford date night since I proposed to you.” 

Mina had to hold back an enamoured smile at even the mention of the proposal. 

Momo had been shaking like a leaf, taking them to the river where they had their first kiss and encouraging Mina to do the dance routine that they had learnt together when they first met at dance club in university. Everyone had thought Mina would be the one to propose, considering she had made most of the first moves in their relationship, but Momo had beaten her to the grandest one. 

Momo had told her it was something about repaying Mina for everything she did for her, which was ridiculous, considering Momo did that on a daily basis. 

“Mina?” 

Mina shook her head, snapping herself out of the fond memory, reluctantly reacquainting herself with their current dreary reality. “Sorry, I was daydreaming.” 

Momo smiled at her knowingly, before it morphed into something more dejected, more apologetic. “We shouldn’t.” 

“Momo, please. You’ve been so tired the last few weeks, maybe even months. You’ve started working over-time for the wedding and so that we can move apartments. It’s too much, I don’t want you to push yourself like this, I want you to enjoy your life.” Mina said, tears forming in her eyes as she thought of how fatigued Momo had been. Even when she didn’t appear that tired, it was as if it lurked under the surface, ready to drag her back under. 

Momo’s eyes softened as she ran her tongue over her teeth, a habit she had always had. “I just want you to have the best wedding.” 

Mina poked her in the cheek in reprimand, Momo pouted at the action, despite the gravity of the conversation. 

Momo looked thoughtful, before sighing. “Can I think about it?” 

Mina knew that the lack of an outright  _ no  _ was a sign Momo would cave. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Even as Mina slid into the car, Momo already in the passenger seat, she could tell Momo was far from relaxed. Whether it was from the prospect of missing a day of work, or worse, using a day that  _ could  _ have been earning money to instead spend it, Mina didn’t know. She only hoped that Momo would relax the longer that the day went on, yet even in bed this morning she had been restless, only soothed when Mina had tightened an arm around her waist and firmly told her to stop squirming so that she could sleep. 

Momo made no move to connect her playlist to the car, something that when they had first started dating, Momo would be loath to be without. Mina pretended to adjust the mirrors, watching Momo from the corners of her eyes to see if it would occur to her to play some music she liked. Momo didn’t comment on the strange action, which was concerning in itself. Mina was the only one who used the car and had no need to readjust the mirrors. 

Mina sighed subtly, leaning to turn on the radio to a low volume in case Momo wanted to talk during the journey. As Mina began driving, she felt anxiety blooming in her own chest, wondering if convincing Momo to take a day off work when she wasn’t ready to would end up being more detrimental than beneficial. 

Momo was deathly quiet, and if it weren’t for her constantly shifting around in her seat then Mina might have been fooled into believing she was sleeping. Mina didn’t mind silence, nor did Momo, really. It was something they had grown accustomed to over the years. It was comfortable and calming to just exist with Momo, whether it was quiet or they were speaking, but Mina could practically hear Momo’s thoughts erupting from her head. 

Overthinking was something Momo was prone to, something that Mina had learnt to drag her out from. She reached her hand to the side and brushed her fingertips across Momo’s bare thigh, gently coaxing her from her thoughts whilst still keeping her eyes on the road in front of them. The touch was gentle, but Momo still jerked violently at the touch. 

She heard Momo sigh. “Sorry.” 

“You’re not allowed to apologise today.” Mina informed her, her voice kind, but firm. 

Momo sat in silence for long enough that Mina considered turning up the radio a bit louder to help distract Momo’s thoughts, but then she spoke again. “Even if I drop a watermelon on your foot again?” 

Momo’s tone was sombre, her eyes still slightly forlorn when Mina stole a glance at her, but she was clearly making an effort, which meant the world to Mina. 

Mina whined, going to retract her hand from Momo’s thigh at the reminder of her suffering. Momo’s hand shot out to still the movement, her fingers slipping between Mina’s to keep her grip firmly on Momo’s thigh. Mina smiled, but didn’t comment on the action. Instead, she responded to Momo’s words. “Don’t remind me. That was a combination of awful planning and horrible luck. If that happens again where we’re going, then I’ll sell our apartment.” 

Momo snorted, then she hummed thoughtfully. “Where are we going anyway?” 

“I’m not telling you.” 

She didn’t bother turning her head when she felt Momo’s eyes on her, knowing that the sight of Momo’s pleading eyes would crumble her resolve embarrassingly quickly. In lieu of looking at her  fiancée , she made a show of checking her mirror, looking as if she were retaking her driving test or something. “Not gonna work, baby.” 

“It would if you would look at me.” Her tone was a bit less hopeless, a little more assured, Mina was relieved to note. 

She much preferred her smugness to her resignation. 

Mina chose not to answer, Momo huffing indignantly and turning the radio up herself. Her leg still bounced in her agitation, aggressive enough to rock the car slightly when they stopped at traffic lights, but now her movements were accompanied by soft singing along to the radio. 

It was progress. 

  
  
  
  


As Mina watched Momo scratch the old cat under its chin, she knew that this was the perfect first stop for their date night. 

She could practically feel some of the tension melt from Momo’s body. She had stopped bouncing her leg nervously, she wasn’t chewing at the end of her fingernails and her eyes were more focused. Momo cupped the cat’s face in both hands, leaning down to press a tiny kiss to its nose, the cat barely stirring. Momo’s hands were so gentle that it made Mina imagine a slightly different scenario. 

One set in a few years where Momo cradled a child and was trying to soothe it, her only discomfort would be from trying to keep the baby in the exact same position and Momo’s eyes would be as tender as they were now. There would be so much love that it would be almost unbearable. Mina would know. 

Mina blinked out of her daydream when Momo grinned up at her, encouraging her over with a beckon of her hand. Mina shook her head, nodding her head for Momo to continue alone. Her resolve didn’t last long, not when Momo fixed her with puppy eyes that Mina thinks would be able to persuade her breath to stop if she ever chose to use them for such a purpose. Mina huffed halfheartedly, standing from her place opposite Momo to place herself next to her. 

Mina would rather have watched Momo lovingly stroke the cat than do it herself, but it was a win-win situation either way, Mina reasoned with herself. She didn’t need to witness Momo’s contentedness, even knowing it was there was enough. Momo grumbled her complaints, shooting Mina a playful glare, when she trailed her hand down Momo’s forearm to tangle their fingers, restricting Momo’s ability to fully stroke the cat. 

“You always get to see me. This cat only gets one chance, don’t be selfish.” Momo told her, returning her gaze back to the cat, her expression immediately softening as her eyes landed on it. 

Mina settled for humming as a response, rolling her eyes without malice and studying Momo’s side profile. What Momo had said wasn’t strictly true, it seemed that their schedules were clashing a lot of the time recently, not leaving much time for each other. Mina knew that as well as Momo did, so she chose to accept the joke and let it pass, trying to prevent any sadness from tinging the day.

Mina broke the silence, reluctantly drawing Momo’s attention from the grey cat in front of her again. “Do you want a coffee? Maybe a hot chocolate?” 

Momo’s eyes held the apology that Mina had told her lips not to spill. “I don’t think I should.” 

Mina felt her lips downturn against her will, cursing herself when she saw the apology in Momo’s eyes begin to transfer to her lips. “Don’t!” 

Momo’s mouth halted, half-opened but immediately falling back closed. Mina continued softly. “I planned this day to be cheap, but nice. Momo, I promise we can afford a coffee to share, and you know it. Please?” 

Momo’s stare was intense. Long ago, it would have made Mina cover her face with her hands in her shyness, but Mina had acquired some sort of resistance by now. Still, she sat in trepidation for Momo's answer. It was just a hot drink, Mina didn’t quite comprehend why it felt so momentous. But as Momo reluctantly nodded, a sheepish half-smile on her face, Mina felt satisfaction surge through her. 

Half an hour later, their hot chocolate sat finished between them. Momo was still cooing at the cat and forcing Mina to take another photo of them together, because  _ angles are important, Mina.  _ Mina hardly complained, simply taking the phone and shifting however Momo wanted her to. Whilst Momo took her phone back to look through the photos (and to whine cutely about Mina’s camerawork), Mina noticed a dab of hot chocolate at the top of Momo’s upper lip. 

She tilted Momo’s head towards her with a finger at her jawline and was met with no resistance. Momo had already exaggeratedly puckered her lips, making Mina snort before kissing the chocolate from her lip. Momo hummed into the kiss, pulling away to smile at Mina with her eyes shining with fondness. 

“Thank you, Minari.” Momo whispered, sincerity clear in her tone. 

Mina couldn’t hold back her beaming smile at hearing the brightness in Momo’s voice, seeing it light up her eyes. “The day isn’t over yet.” 

  
  


Momo’s tiny gasp when they parked outside the arcade made the hour and a half drive more than worth it. 

Momo had been much sunnier during the drive from the kitty caf é to the arcade, hopping in the car and happily chatting about the cat they had been petting for the last two hours. Her hands were unconsciously pulling the aux cable from the glove compartment, frowning down at her phone whilst biting her lip as she diligently made a playlist for the drive. 

When Mina went to drive away, Momo glared at her. “No! You know the rules. We don’t leave until music is playing.” 

Mina playfully slapped her palm against her forehead. “Oh  _ no _ . How could I forget?” 

Momo’s glare hardened at the sarcasm dripping from Mina’s tone. “I  _ will  _ get the bus to wherever we’re going next.” 

Mina hummed. “Mm, and how do you know where we’re going next?” 

Momo opened her mouth to reply, pointedly looking away when she realised she had been bested. “You’re rude, Mina-yah.” Thankfully, she had returned her gaze to her phone and began playing the first song. Mina didn’t recognise it, but it was upbeat and Momo was doing the choreography along to it as she sang, so she was more than content with Momo’s song selection. 

Now, Momo was up and out of her seat, knocking on Mina’s window and waving to her to hurry. Mina giggled under her breath, unbuckling her seat belt and stepping out of her car. Whilst she patted her pockets to check she had money, Momo grabbed her hand and excitedly tugged her to the entrance of the arcade. 

“I haven’t been to a proper arcade since Japan!” Momo said, the spring in her step making it difficult for Mina to keep up. “This one is massive.” 

“I looked for the biggest one that wasn’t ridiculously far from us.” Mina told her, stepping through the automatic doors at the entrance, her jaw dropping at the sight of the flashing lights and sounds of gunfire raging from the games around them. Whilst this trip was predominantly for Momo, Mina also  _ loved  _ arcades, and she was fully prepared to nerd out. 

“You’re so smart.” Momo stopped their movement using their joined hands, turning to face Mina. She glanced around her, looking over both shoulders skeptically. Mina was about to question what was wrong, when Momo pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Mina’s head thudded gently against the wall behind her, but she couldn’t find it in her to complain when Momo was kissing her so passionately, her hand weaving through Momo’s hair and burying itself there. 

The kiss was more fleeting than she would have liked, Momo pulling back to rest her forehead against Mina’s. “You’re the best, Mina. Let’s have fun!” 

With that, Momo was interlacing their fingers again and pulling a still-recovering Mina along behind her. 

“We’re doing dance revolution first.” Momo told her, looking around for the machine and dragging Mina in that direction when she located it. 

“Whatever you want.” 

Momo had always been the fussier one in their relationship, whilst Mina was quite content with most things. It was just another way that they perfectly complemented each other. 

Similarly, Mina had always been the more competitive one, with Momo happy to participate for the joy of it. However, dance revolution was a guaranteed way to elicit Momo’s competitive streak, which meant Mina would have to be careful not to underestimate the other woman. Mina had wanted Momo to rediscover her spark during this trip, yet she wasn’t sure if she could sacrifice her desire to win with that knowledge. 

(She could, she always could). 

But still. 

After three rounds, Mina was leaning heavily against the railings on the machine whilst Momo was hunched over, her hands on her knees with her head gazing up as they waited for the verdict of who had won the final round. The sound of their combined heavy breathing drowning out the sound of children’s excited squeals and the beeping of the machine next to them. The moment was tense, both of them staring expectantly as the machine tallied up their scores. 

Mina smirked as she looked at her score, the A staring proudly back at her. Her face fell as she turned smugly to Momo’s A+. The sound of Momo’s triumph rang through her ears as she sighed, subtly gritting her teeth as Momo hollered and fist pumped the air, her tiredness seemingly forgotten. Mina pouted, fluttering her eyelashes at Momo when she looked at her. 

“Aw, don’t be a sore loser, Mitang!” Momo laughed, pushing her hips flush with Mina’s and placing her hands either side of Mina’s form on the bars of the machine. “It’s not your fault that I’m supreme at this game.” 

Mina didn’t relent, ducking and dodging Momo’s head as she tried to give a placating kiss to her lips. Momo giggled, poking Mina in the stomach, making her yelp and stop jerking around. 

Mina had to admit that it was quite hard to be jokingly upset at the defeat when Momo was smiling so wide that she could barely kiss her. 

  
  


The day flew by in a haze of giggles and indignant complaints. 

It was after coercing a reluctant Momo into a ridiculously easy game of air hockey that Mina decided that she had to do something to commemorate the day. 

Mina spied the teddy bear, with its large, pudgy belly and stitched smile so adorable that Mina half-debated keeping it for herself, in the claw machine and knew she had to spend the rest of their time winning the bear for Momo. 

The problem was that she wanted it to be a surprise, and she was halfway through concocting a plan to keep Momo away for at least thirty minutes when a small girl with a smile so big that it made her eyes squint cutely came running up to Momo, tugging on the leg of her pants. 

Mina and Momo exchanged a glance when the child started speaking in rapid Japanese. “You’re speaking Japanese! I heard you. We can be friends.” 

Mina held back a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand, as Momo shot her a slightly scared, pleading look when the little girl put her hand in Momo’s and began to pull her in the opposite direction, babbling excitedly about her new friend and that she wanted Momo to meet her parents. 

Mina almost felt bad, knowing that Momo was shy at the best of times. However, when the girl got distracted by one of the games and pulled Momo so that she would crouch at her height, making Momo smile warmly at the little girl, Mina figured she would be okay for a while. 

At least until Mina won her the damn bear. 

Momo loved stuffed animals, it was something Mina had known from the first time she had gone to Momo’s dormitory in university. It had worked well, because Mina was also enamoured by them, especially with how happy Momo was to own so many. 

But as money became tighter, Mina found herself missing when Momo would bound through the door with a new stuffed friend that would add another minute to the already-lengthy process of removing and replacing the teddies on their bed every single morning and night. 

Mina would whine about it and they would bicker over whether the animal could go on the bed, but they both knew Momo had won the moment she stepped through the door with such a beaming smile. 

The rush of satisfaction Mina felt when she finally got the teddy after a solid thirty or so minutes of trying was undeniable. She hugged it tight to her chest, pressing her face into the soft material and spinning around happily at the mental image of Momo’s face lighting up at the sight of it. After walking a few paces, she gasped at the sight of Momo waving goodbye to the child and then her parents and turning around, looking around the arcade in search of Mina. She jammed the bear behind her back and waved an arm in the air, successfully drawing Momo’s attention. 

Mina giggled at the sight of Momo speed walking over to her, trying desperately to look like she wasn’t running away. 

“Why didn’t you save me?!” Momo whispered harshly as soon as she was within earshot. “It was so awkward to be introduced to some random parents! They looked as embarrassed as I felt, too.” 

“It’s good to make new friends, Momoring.” Mina cooed, leaning forward and slightly shimmying her shoulders to tease her further. 

“You’re the worst  fiancée  ever.” Momo muttered. 

“You don’t mean that.” Mina told her, sticking her tongue out as Momo flipped her off. 

Momo cocked her head, seemingly noticing Mina’s odd posture for the first time. “What’s behind your back?” 

“I shouldn’t tell you after you just swore at me in public.” 

Momo rolled her eyes, suddenly jolting to Mina’s right to try to steal a glance at what was behind her back. Thankfully, Mina’s reflexes were as acute as Momo’s and she spun her body in the same direction, blocking Momo’s eye-line. 

“I don’t know, Momo.” Mina said contemplatively, slowly pulling the bear from behind her back and suppressing a laugh at Momo’s audible gasp. “Maybe I should keep her, considering you’ve been subjected to enough child-induced torture for today. And you’re being mean to me.” 

“No way! Gimme her.” Momo reached out, making adorable grabby hands until Mina rolled her eyes, relenting and passing her the teddy. Momo squealed, grinning at Mina as she hugged the teddy to her chest, exactly as Mina had done earlier. “She’s so soft! Where did you get her? A bear this big would be so expensive, Mina.” 

Mina looked over her shoulder, jamming a thumb in the direction of the machine. “Whilst you were off making new friends, I thought I would get you one too.” 

Momo was silent for a moment, her smile morphing into something smaller, something more elusive. “Do you remember on our fourth date where we tried for hours trying to win a bear?” 

Mina smiled softly at the memory. “Of course.” 

“It was so long ago. Not much has really changed though.” 

“Well, actually, I won this time. It also didn’t take me four hours.” 

Momo’s laugh rang throughout the arcade. 

  
  


As they prepared for bed, Momo looked deep in thought. She had been this way during the car journey home, ever since they got home, even as they cooked dinner together and ate. Mina knew not to be particularly worried, she could tell when something was bothering Momo, and she wasn’t showing any of the habits that usually indicated to Mina that she was upset. 

Instead, it seemed like Momo was trying to work something out. 

Momo had scarcely let go of the bear that Mina had won for her for the entirety of the evening, keeping it close even if she wasn’t directly touching it. 

It was whilst Mina was brushing her teeth that Momo decided to voice what was on her mind, gently shouldering the door open and sitting on the edge of the bathtub. 

Mina noted the absence of the bear. 

“The kid at the arcade was called Sana. I think we should name the bear after her. It seems fitting.” Momo told her, in such a serious tone that Mina couldn’t help but snort, almost swallowing some of the foamy toothpaste in her mouth in the process. 

Mina held up a finger to indicate for Momo to wait, pointing to the toothpaste around her mouth. She didn’t mind Momo’s gaze on her as she finished brushing her teeth, the woman merely humming to herself as she waited for Mina to finish up. 

When Mina was done, spitting out the foam and dabbing the remaining toothpaste from her lip, she extended a hand to Momo. She took it, and Mina guided them from the bathroom into the bedroom so that Mina could wipe off the make-up from the day. Momo tutted, plucking the make-up wipe from Mina’s hand and delicately stroking it across Mina’s face to clear the substances from her face. 

“Is that what you’ve been thinking about this entire evening?” Mina asked. “Sana is a cute name, by the way, a great choice. I approve.” 

Momo made a noise of protest. “I don’t need your approval, she’s  _ my  _ bear, remember?” After a moment of silence, she spoke again. “That’s not all I was thinking about.” 

Mina nudged her knee against Momo’s, the only comfort she could offer her without being scolded for moving too much whilst her  fiancée  cleared the make-up from her face. 

Momo took a deep breath, pausing in her ministrations for a moment. 

“I wanted to thank you for today. Seriously, I didn’t realise how much I needed it. I just–” Mina waited as Momo lowered her arm, tilting her head to stare somewhere over Mina’s shoulder, pursing her lips subconsciously as she muddled over her words . Momo often struggled to voice her exact emotions, and Mina knew that prodding her would disrupt Momo’s entire thought process. “Today made me want to propose to you all over again. I don’t know how else to express how much I love you. Nothing feels grand enough to capture how much I feel for you.” 

Momo looked sheepish at the confession, fiddling with the dirty make-up wipe in her grasp and dropping her head to stare intently at her motions. Mina didn’t hide her smile as she cupped Momo’s face in both hands and guided her gaze to her own. 

“You can propose again if you want, even if I already know how much you love me because I love you just as much.” 

Momo’s eyes were glossy as she laughed wetly, evidently a bit overwhelmed by the extent of her feelings. 

Mina could think of no better feeling than being loved by Hirai Momo, not when she loved with her entire being. 

“Will you marry me?” Momo giggled to herself. “You know, again.” 

“Technically we haven’t even got married the first time yet.”

“Why do you make fun of me all the time but approximately zero of our friends?” Momo whined. “And you didn’t even say yes!” 

“Because you’re easy to tease.” Mina leant forward, pressing her lips against Momo’s delicately, tracing her tongue against Momo’s lower lip. They kissed languidly, intimate and overwhelming in a way that was intrinsically Momo. Mina pulled back first, whispering her next words against Momo’s lips. “Of course it’s another yes.”

It would always be yes. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes this came entirely from momo playing with that cat in ttt and mina staring softly at the kitty/ their interaction. i feel like mimo get angsted a lot, so this is just cuteness! i think we could all use a mina in our lives tbh. 
> 
> i hope you all enjoy!!! i've had a mochaeng work finished for like 10 days now, ive also almost finished my mihyun one shot :D 
> 
> sorry if y'all get sick of me oops. 
> 
> twitter is @coconutwice, take care of yourselves and stay safe!! comments always make me want to weep with happiness, thank you for reading <3


End file.
